


with friends like ours, anywhere is home

by ofthesun



Series: endings are always bittersweet, but this one left a bad taste in my mouth [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Responsible Choices About Drinking And Driving, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesun/pseuds/ofthesun
Summary: Jared and Zoe are affectionate drunks after a party.





	with friends like ours, anywhere is home

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my July song ficlet project, in which I took [the last lines of my top ten albums on last.fm](https://www.last.fm/user/lxllabies/library/albums?date_preset=ALL_TIME) and wrote ficlets inspired by them. This one is from [American Candy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t75iai3jYi4) by The Maine.

"You're my best friend, you know?" Jared slurs, leaning back in his seat and throwing an arm across the seat, laying his hand on Evan's shoulder. Alana's driving the two of them and Zoe home from some party one of Zoe's jazz band friends was throwing. Evan hadn't wanted to go, but Zoe had been insistent that he did. They'd reached a compromise in bringing Jared along as well - though, Jared was now not much for the company he was intended to be.

"You're drunk," Evan says blankly in response. Jared pauses and considers this, a look of intense contemplation coming over his face.

"Well," Jared concludes, "you're still my best friend." A silly grin comes over his face, and Evan can't suppress the tiny one that appears on his own. Zoe turns around in her seat, a little drunker than Jared, but certainly a much better holder of her alcohol.

"You're my best friend, too, Evan," she declares happily, "I love you, a lot! Just not as much as I love Alana. Lana's my girl! You're my best friend, but Lana's my girl!" Evan hears Alana chuckle from the driver's seat as they pause at a stop sign. Jared's seatbelt unclicks, and he slides across the back seat to sit next to Evan.

"You need to be buckled in," Evan tells him. Jared looks around blankly before shrugging and looking up at Zoe and Alana. Evan groans, sliding his hand under Jared's leg and feeling around for the middle buckle, then leaning over him to click it in. It's incredibly loose, but he can't even be bothered to tighten it.

"I love you, man," Jared says, grinning, before laying his head on Evan's shoulder tiredly. Evan sighs, putting his arm over Jared's back to secure him.

The GPS instructs Alana to get onto the highway, announcing their planned arrival time at 3:01am. Jared mumbles in his sleepy, drunk state before tipping over entirely onto Evan's lap.

Evan can't even pretend he's bothered by it.


End file.
